Long Lost Crush
by JendallRush
Summary: For Edward's birthday. Au. Edward was always told he was thick. And you bet he is.


**Spoilers: None.  
>Shipping: EdWin.<strong>

**It's 12:14 so it's officially his Birthday now.**

**So, for Edward's birthday I wrote this. At first I was writing something completely different but the inspiration hit me and this came out, though I thought it could also be good for Valentines day, it's for Edwards birthday.**

**I know that the mangaka, Arakawa-sensei, didn't give Edward an exact date, the anime series did, so that's what I'm basing on.  
>And well, I ship Edwin hard, like, real hard, so yeah. Next year I'll start writing something for Ed's birthday earlier and I'll try hard for it not to be only Edwin, but I can't make any promises.<strong>

**For now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Long lost crush<em>

_JendallRush_

Winry walked down the school's hall, looking for her new locker. Hopefully, she would have good neighbors, just like last year, that she had met Mei and Lan Fan, each having their lockers to a side of hers. They were both nice and all, but often argued in Chinese about things she had no idea bout, and she ended up getting in the middle of them, as much as she tried not to.

She sighed, thinking how lonely the zone of her locker looked. Yes, most halls were full of people and appeared to be about to explode. But there is also 'the ghost halls'. A mystery to many, and nothing more than just a myth to the popular kids, who always got the best lockers in existence. They didn't get their lockers because they were popular, obviously, they got the because they were rich and influential people. But this kind of things went hand by hand so no one really cared.

She rubbed her eyes, wondering if something was wrong with them or if it really was darker in the hall. If such a thing as 'the ghost halls' existed, she had just gotten herself a locker in it. Smiling as she found it, she opened it and started putting things in order.

She wondered to herself if she would have any neighbors at all when she heard footsteps. This footsteps were just too familiar for her liking.

She turned her head to her right to find no other but Edward Elric, her long lost childhood friend. Her eyes widened as she saw him look at her and then went back into her locker. From the corner of her eye she saw Ed smile.

"Hi Win." He said casually, as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn't stopped talking for over six months ago.

"Hey Ed." She answered with the same casualty. But both of them knew. That it was no casualty.

Ed opened his locker and started arranging his own things, but after a few minutes, closed it and laid on it. Then he cleared his through and slowly pushed closed Winry's.

"Do you need something Ed?"

Ed smiled.

"You know, people used to tell me I was really, really thick. Very dumb when it came to love."

Her eyes widened. She ha hoped they would never, ever have to discuss that already old subject. After half a year, you would've thought it was already forgotten.

She blushed but kept her eyes on the floor, not daring to look at Ed. She knew that if she did, he would be able to see everything. Every feeling, every moment, and she would be left vulnerable. She didn't want to feel any more vulnerable than she already was.

"H-Hey, it's your birthday, isn't it?" She asked as if she didn't spend all week, all year, waiting for that day. Thanking God the day he was born. Or at least, that she used to do.

"You should've told me Win." He said, ignoring completely her intend to change the subject.

She just kept staring at the floor.

"What was I supposed to say Ed?" She said, her voice breaking a little. " 'Hey, I've crushing on you since God knows when but I know you don't like me back so let's just act as if nothing happened.' Or something like that?" She said with sarcasm.

"You didn't even give a chance. I mean, what made you think-"

Ed was cut by the bell and the by Winry gentle shove.

"I'm going to be late for math. You should go to class too." She didn't even look up to see him.

Edward frowned, he wasn't about to just let his chance slip like this.

"Win. You're a top class student, I'm sure that one class won't harm at all." He said as he gripped her arm.

"I like you Win, I've liked you _since God knows when_."

Winry felt her eyes stinging, tears willing to come out. But no, she wouldn't cry, not anymore.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you do anything after you learned about how I felt."

"You didn't let me, remember?" He started to say, with his voice as gentle as he could," You moved to God knows where and started home schooling a few months after."

Ed was silent for a moment.

"Besides, since it was all just rumors in school, I had no way to know it was true."

And finally, Winry looked at Ed.

She saw in his eyes, sadness and loneliness. It wasn't him who was looking through her eyes, it was she.

"Ed…"

"But now that you're back I won't let go."

He pulled her close to him.

"I'm here to pick my birthday present." He whispered to her ear.

She tried hard not to giggle but failed at the end. "But I didn't bring you anything."

"What? But I see some pretty pinkish lips right here."

She looked up at him and didn't hesitate a moment reach up with her hand to caress his hair and connect her lips with his.

The kiss, was all they had imagined and so much more. Her soft, pink lips brushed against his hot and manly. His hand found hers and with the other he cupped her cheek. A gentle kiss soon became passionate, but still they broke apart.

"Since when are you taller than me?" She asked, and when she did he could feel her breath against his skin.

Ed chuckled and kiss her head. She squeezed his hand.

"Happy birthday." She whispered.

And then they walked together to second period, which fortunately, they had together.

"So, how is your Ol' granny."

She turned at him, a little surprised.

"She's fine. She's still recovering from her surgery though. Which is why-"

"You had to home school for a few months. To take care of her."

"Wow, you sure know a lot."

"I did my research." He said proud.

"Research?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"What? You totally cut me out! I had to know how to find you somehow."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

And before he could even ask 'what for?' he was interrupted by Winry's answer.

"I was thanking God for this day, for you being born."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, if you haven't finished the series, you should. Like seriously, <em>do it.<em>  
><strong>**And yay! Happy Birthday Ed! Edward Elric, the guy who changed many lives.**

**Tanjoubi omedetou!**  
><strong>誕生日おめでとう!<strong>

**Consider the last part sort of an omake (lol?).**

* * *

><p>Al, Mei, Lan Fan, Roy, Riza Jean, Maes, Gracia, Scieska and Lin were walking through the halls of the school, ready for lunch break, when Mei elbowed Lan Fan and 'shushed' everyone else.<p>

"Look, it's Edward and Winry." She almost whispered.

And as only response they all grinned at them holding hands and laughing together as if the past six months had meant nothing.

"Seriously Al, your brother is so _thick_." Jean said.

Al chuckled. "I know. It did surprise me when he went to Mei and Lan Fan for help, asking them if they knew her address and all that stuff."


End file.
